warriorcatfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Astray Star Of The Night
The warm air of greenleaf warmed the pelts of the cats in the clearing. Bees busily buzzed, switching from flower to flower, and the rays of the sun shone down onto the bright green, soft grass. It was a beautiful, peaceful day for the clan. All the cats laid on the grassy floor, soaking up the warm sun. Even the kits were in a calm state, not even lifting a paw to playfully bat at each other. They had all abandoned their dens to lay and enjoy the heat, even the elders. In the direct center of the camp, Thornstar laid, his head tilted up slightly so his half open eyes would stare up into the blue sky. His clan was growing, with smart apprentices and healthy, lively kits. Warriors were loyal and strong in the clan, and the elders always kept their claws extra sharp in case trouble came, which it almost never did. Thornstar was happy with his clan. FallenClan. But he felt strange. He had power, 9 lives, and a large group of loyal cats. But he felt like he needed more. He just didn't know what it was.. "Thornstar, are you okay? If this is a bad time, I'll just ask later.." Thornstar immediately snapped out of la-la land, and turned to face his deputy, Darkshade. "S-sorry," Thornstar stammered sheepishly. "What were you saying?" Darkshade sighed. "I wanted to know who you would choose to go to the Gathering? Blazepaw has been talking about the Gathering all morning, and it's pretty obvious that she wants to go, so maybe you could choose her?" Thornstar thought for a moment. Why not? Blazepaw wasn't particularly troublesome, either, and she was very helpful with hunting.. "Thornstar, you're doing it again." Thornstar snapped back to reality. He really needed to stop getting caught up in his thoughts so easily. "Sorry," He apologized. "I'll consider Blazepaw." The apprentice had been laying nearby, and heard what her leader had said. "Really?" She meowed happily. "Great, I promise you won't regret it! I won't get into any fights with any other clan cats, and I'll keep my fur nice and smooth!" Thornstar let out a purr of amusement. He let his head rest on the soft grass, as his eyes closed. The peaceful vibe around him made him feel happy. But he still felt like something was missing. He wanted something, but he didn't know what it was. He wondered, and wondered, and wondered even more, until the warm rays of the sun put him to sleep. _____________________________________________________________________________________ All 4 leaders let out a yowl, and the Gathering began. "IvyClan is dealing with an issue, badgers are making their way into our territory.." Thornstar listened as Rosestar spoke, but he wasn't really interested in what the IvyClan leader was saying. If it was MY Clan, there would be no badgers at all, they'd all be too scared of me. ''He thought to himself. He was completely zoned out, and didn't realize he was being spoken to until he heard a cat screaming at him. "Do you really think that's acceptable?!" Thornstar spun around to see Sagestar, leader of ViperClan. "You think it's okay to not only intrude on ViperClan territory and leave your disgusting scent behind, but to steal our prey, and then act like nothing happened?" Thornstar was utterly confused. "What?? Sagestar-" Before Thornstar could even finish, Sagestar lunged at him, hissing in fury with claws unsheathed. Thornstar's eyes widened in shock, but before he could scramble away, he went tumbling down the branch he was sitting on, with Sagestar's teeth embedded in his shoulder. Gasps and yowls of horror came from the watching cats and clouds began to block the moon's light as the two cats writhed on the ground, a flurry of teeth and claws. "How dare you accuse me?!" Thornstar snarled, swiping at Sagestar's ear. Sagestar spat angrily as fur and claws went flying. Suddenly another cat lunged forward in-between the two leaders to break up the fight. "Stop!" Frecklestar howled, leader of MerryClan. "You fools! Look at the moon! What have you done?" As both bleeding leaders turned to look at the moon, their eyes widened, and Thornstar tilted his head down in shame. Frecklestar spun around to face Sagestar, and snarled at her. "It doesn't matter what FallenClan might've stole from ViperClan. You aren't supposed to fight at Gatherings! You mouse-brained fleabags!" Sagestar growled, and her eyes blazed with anger, but she did not reply and instead looked down at her paws. "Thief.." She muttered. Thornstar snorted angrily. "This Gathering is over," Frecklestar announced to the cats watching. She turned to face an astonished Rosestar. "Come on, Rosestar, let's go." She meowed. Rosestar merely nodded and followed Frecklestar as she and the rest of MerryClan left. As the IvyClan and MerryClan cats left, Sagestar turned around and swiped a paw at Thornstar's nose, barely scratching him. "This isn't over!" Sagestar hissed. She spun around and padded away, her fur bristling as her clan followed her. Thornstar watched her until she was out of sight. ''Yeah, exactly. He thought to himself, his claws digging into the dirt and shredding the grass under them. This isn't over at all. _____________________________________________________________________________________ The sun was beginning to rise, but Thornstar was nowhere in camp. The spot in his nest was cold, and cats were confused about his whereabouts. But Thornstar was simply taking a walk along the river, deep in thought. He did a lot of thinking, maybe too much. He was becoming corrupt with dark thoughts and the desire for power. He knew what he was missing now. "I know what I want," He purred to himself. "I want to rule the trees. Every single shred of grass will belong to me. Every single hair on every single cat's body. Even StarClan will tremble.." (NOT FINISHED